memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek: Continues/Pilgrim of Eternity/Act Three
The Enterprise is in dry-dock still. Captain's Log Stardate 5434.5. I've been in my quarters for more then an hour after Kirk decided to take over due to our guest being onboard if he wasn't here I'd be in Command of the Enterprise by now, maybe the Commodore has more experience then I do but it feels like he can't seem to get that he's no longer in command of the Enterprise anymore. Brianna is in her quarters thinking about what Kirk told her, then the com beeps as Lieutenant Rand comes over the com. Bridge to Captain Martin Lieutenant Rand says over the com. She gets up and activates the com. Martin here go ahead Lieutenant Captain Martin says as she looks at the screen. Captain Doctor Peterson would like to speak to you Lieutenant Rand says on the screen. She thinks. Patch her through, what is it Doctor? Captain Martin says as she looks at the screen. Captain I've done my medical scans of Apollo it's a match to when Kirk faced him, but his body is much, much older then what he looked like when he was ruler of the planet the Enterprise encountered Doctor Peterson says on the screen. Brianna thinks for a second. Keep at it Doctor and relay your findings to Commodore Kirk Captain Martin says as she looks at the screen. She nods. Aye, Captain Sickbay out Doctor Peterson says as the transmission ends. Brianna thinks for a minute. In the briefing room Commodore Kirk is meeting with the security team and the chief of security Lieutenant Larson. I've brought you all in here because we've got a hostile alien onboard this ship and it's up to all of you to keep him from causing anymore harm to this ship and crew, I've faced this person and he's brutal and destructive and he can kill when he feels like it and you need to be ready Commodore Kirk says a he looks at them. Lieutenant Larson looks at him. Are we expecting an attack sir? Lieutenant Larson says as he looks at the Commodore. Kirk looks at him. Mister Larson just be ready for anything Commodore Kirk says as he looks at him. He nods. Aye, Sir Lieutenant Larson says as he looks at him. Then the doors opened and Captain Martin walks in. Dismissed Commodore Kirk says as he looks at the security force. They leave the briefing room. Is there something I can do for you Captain? Commodore Kirk says as he looks up at Brianna. She sat across the table. Yes I have something and that is sir you're no longer in command of the Enterprise, you were promoted to take command of chief operations at Starfleet Command so why are you here besides your experience with this man? Brianna says as she looks at him. He leans forward. Captain you have an impressive record and I do trust you with my old ship but this man isn't someone you take lightly he's dangerous and deadly, that's why I am here to take over till this man is either dead by natural causes or we hand him to Starfleet Security I'm in charge Commodore Kirk says as he looks at her. She looks at him. But sir this is my command the crew feels like you're trying to get back the old glory that you miss Captain Martin says as she looks at him. Kirk raises his hand. You're right this is your command but till I give you full command this is my mission, and right now Captain you're not in charge of this issue Commodore Kirk says as he looks at her. Kirk leaves the briefing room as Brianna is standing there. In Sickbay Apollo is laying in the bio-bed as Commodore Kirk is standing over him. So my former foe is here to watch me die Apollo says as he looks at Kirk. Kirk smiles. No just wanting to know why are you here? Commodore Kirk asked as he looks at him. He sits up. I was just ruling the world when me and my love were chased off the planet, and we drifted for a few months till we ended up near one of your shipyards I learned about from your ship's computer Apollo says as he looks at Kirk. Kirk looks at him. When I was on your planet you tried to force us to be your subjects you kidnapped my ship and you expect me to believe that you're just gonna lay here and die? Kirk says as he looks at him. He leaves Sickbay in frustration. In her quarters she's pacing about mad when the whistle blew. Martin here go ahead Brianna says as she pressed the com panel on her table. Captain incoming hail from Commander Martin onboard the Lexington Lieutenant Rand says over the com. She sits at her desk. Patch him through Captain Martin says as she activates the monitor. Brie hey how you been? John says on the monitor. She leans back. I'm good John its just that Kirk is overstepping his command he thinks that because he's been out there for five years he can come aboard the ship and take charge Brianna says as she looks at the monitor. He is a Commodore sis John says on the monitor. I know John but it feels like I can't prove myself as the new commanding officer of the ship Brianna Martin says as she looks at the monitor. I know sis I know hey I gotta hop off here I just wanted to call and make sure you were all right after Kirk took charge John says on the monitor. She nods. Thanks for checking up on me John I'll talk to you soon Brianna says as she looks at the monitor. The channel closed. In sickbay Apollo gets well and overpowers the two security guards and walks all the way to the back up control room and hacks into the helm control and activates the Enterprise's engines. On the bridge Ensign Jones looks at her console. What the hell? Ensign Jones says as she looks at her console. Commander Tyson gets up from the chair. What is it? Commander Tyson says as he looks at her. Ensign Jones is still checking her console. I've lost helm control Ensign Jones says as she inputs commands into the helm. The Enterprise rips the mooring off the drydock as bodies float out of the mooring hatch before they could escape to safety and the ship moves out of the bay. On board the Athena Captain Halliwell is shocked by what he's seeing as he looks at the com officer to hail the Enterprise. No response Captain! The com officer says as she turns to him. He goes to the Navigational officer to track their course. Captain they've gone to warp the navigational officer says as he turns to him. Typhuss is worried.